Stranded
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: It's about three humans, stranded in an island, talking about people close to them who get stuck in the dark side. Special fic for Star Wars Day and birthday of Blake from Pokemon Special. Plot before Rey comes to Ahch-To in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. May The Force Be With You.


**Regulus White Dwarf is here, and May The Force Be With You. It's about three humans, stranded in an island, talking about people close to them who get stuck in the dark side.**

 **Star Wars and Pokemon crossover.**

 **Rate, T. I don't know why but yeah, that's better.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **characters in Pokemon Special and Star Wars** **are not mine** **.** **Pokemon Special belongs to** **Hidenori Kusaka** **and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas** **.** **No profit I'll get from this fic. It's purely made for fun.**

 **...**

 _ **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away ...**_

Three humans sat on the same big rock, in an island in the middle of vast ocean. They didn't do much things. Just sat and did little stuff like talking with each other. An old man and two young boys. No much things to do in this island.

The old man took deep breath and saw the ocean. Meanwhile, his company just saw him. One of them wondered with him.

"What's wrong, Sir?" he asked. He had red hair and evil-looking face, but he was good man. The old man took his deep breath again and answered his question.

"Please don't 'Sir' me. I'm not that significant one," the old man said. Another deep breath, and he continued his speech.

"A great disturbance," he said.

"What disturbance?" another boy asked. He had black spiky hair, younger than the first boy.

"A great disturbance of the Force. The same disturbance just like my master once felt years ago," the old man said. The red hair boy tilted his head, wonder with the disturbance.

"Hmmm, destruction?" the red-haired boy asked. The old man nodded.

"Million of voices ..." suddenly, the old man fell on his knee. The boys came to him right away to help him.

"Luke! Luke! Are you alright?" the spiky hair boy asked. The old man whose name is Luke just opened his eyes as wide as he could because of tremendous disturbances he felt.

"Silver! We have to bring him to the nearest shelter!" the spiky-hair said.

"Agree with you, Blake!" Silver, the red-haired boy said. They brought Luke to the nearest shelter.

...

In the shelter, Silver and Blake lied Luke on the ground. They made sure that Luke was alright.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Silver asked. Luke answered his question slowly because of his shocked condition.

"I've never felt so much disturbance in the Force. I can say, Silver, Blake, it's the second largest disturbance ever, after the event of Order 66," Luke said.

"The second largest? What do you think it will be?" Blake asked.

"Maybe destruction of a planet?" Silver asked. Luke shook his head.

"It's much more. I feel five planets," Luke said. Silver and Blake were surprised with this.

"How can it be? Five planets are destroyed in the same time ..." Silver said.

"From the data I remember, it must be from the dark side of the Force," Blake said. Luke nodded his head.

"Another dark side power has risen. One people destroyed Jedi when it was still developing, leaving be behind as a living fossil," Luke said.

"The dark side. Many people are seduced to the dark side. My father follow the dark side. He asked me once to follow him, but I don't want to," Silver said.

"My friend too. She was the one in the dark side. But now, she is in transition stage to return to the light," Blake said.

"I'm sorry to hear your story, Silver. It's the same with me. My father was also seduced to the dark side and asked me to follow his dark path, but then he helped me from Darth Sidious and return to the light and become one with the Force. You need to free your father from the dark side," Luke said. Then he saw Blake.

"How lucky you are, Blake. Now, you need to accompany her so that she will stay in the light," then, Luke saw both Silver and Blake.

"I know you both don't have the power of the Force. But as long as you do good things to yourself, to your planet, and to your galaxy, I believe that the Force will be with you, always," Luke said. They both nodded. Luke took his breath again.

"You may come back to your homeworld right now. I have the feeling that someone will come here," Luke said.

"Who, Luke?" Blake asked.

"Someone who is strong with the Force," Luke said.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked. Luke nodded.

"Yes. It's time for you both to bring balance in your homeworld," Luke said. Finally Silver and Blake were ready to go back to their home. Before that ...

"Thank you, Luke, for your guideness," Silver said.

"And thank you both for helping me in this hard condition. Remember, the Force will be with you. Always," Luke said. Silver and Blake nodded their head. Before they went home, they greeted Luke for the last time.

"May the Force be with you, Luke," Silver said.

"May the Force be with you, you both," Luke said, and finally, Silver and Blake went from the island to their home.

In that time, Luke started his waiting time for someone who will come to him.

...

 **End.**

 **This fic is made to celebrate Star Wars Day and Blake's birthday from Pokemon Special.**

 **Critics and advices are appreciated.**

 **RWD, signing out.**


End file.
